


Cage

by HatterSaz



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has lived in a cage his whole life, he doesn't know any kind of warmth or kindness. But one day, he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Really bad synopsis, SORRY! But I seriously had NO idea what to put :3 I also had no idea what to tag it with, so I didn't.
> 
> Just a warning, this gets deep. Like, so deep I need three lengths of rope to get out. Help?

A cage. That's what he lived in. Not a home, like the other kids his age. Not an orphanage built for kids like him. With no home or family. But a cage built to hold in dangerous animals. Creatures who don't have any sense other than to kill.

He never knew what landed him here. What made him one such creature that needs to be trapped like he is. To be held prisoner in his own village.

Nor does he know why he's on display. Like an animal in a zoo. All he knows, is that everyday, people walk by and stare. Stare with _disgust_ and _hatred_ while he sits and silently pleads for help. Wishing with all his might that the glares would just _stop._ He knows he won't get any, that's why he stopped voicing his pleas. Instead, he gazes at the passerby's with clouded eyes. Eyes that a child his age shouldn't be burdened with.

He doesn't really mind his cage though. Sure, he would like to have a house to live in. Maybe someone to show him that people can care for you. But, his cage is nice. He has a bucket to defecate in. A nice patch of straw to add some comfort to his sleep. He even gets an inside visitor once a week to clean the mess and empty the bucket. It's a nice place. Better than nothing, is what he thinks.

* * *

 

One day, outside of his cage, stands a boy. He looks around his age, with black hair and matching black eyes. Before he looks in, his eyes are as clouded like the others. Like the boy trapped like a beast.

Then, he looks in. He turns his head at the clattering of feet on metal and stares at the sight before him. Stares at the boy pacing his cage, wondering what he should do today. Eyes finally clearing so he can absorb everything. The shock at the view. The shock that he never knew this boy was here. And the pain he subconsciously feels for him.

And, without warning, he begins to cry. His full body now facing the cage as he grips the bars. Ignoring the startle yelps telling him otherwise. Ignoring all of the signs reading, 'Dangerous, stay back and do not touch!'.

He can't control it. He was already hurting. And now he's seeing something horrible and despicable. Any person with feelings would cry. Or at least, he'd like to hope so. But, as people pry him from the bars and tell him to stay away from the _monster_. The _demon_ child. He stomps on that hope. Realises that people are cruel, and the world is more so.

He fights the arms of the people. Wanting so desperately to free the boy. No one should have to live in a cage. Not when they haven't done anything.

So he fights. He pulls his arms free and dives back to the cage. But this time, he sticks his arm in. Startling the other. Blue, clouded eyes raise up to his face and stare. He walks forward, touching the arm as he draws closer. The adults are all screaming and shouting now, begging him to back away. But does he listen? No. He won't listen to the disgraceful group of adults. He will do what he wants. And he wants to help. With his entire being.

* * *

 

His blue eyes are scanning the raven haired boy. He doesn't understand. Does this boy just want to pet him? Treat him like the animal he is caged like? Or perhaps, he wants to help. But, getting his hopes up has never worked before. Has only ever brought him suffering.

Yet, he still finds his legs moving. Still walks over and touches the outstretched hand. Closer up, he can see tears pouring down the boys face. And he freezes. His eyes begin to clear as something settles in his chest. A feeling he had long since forgotten. A kind of warmth that he sees people outside express everyday. But, never, in his wildest dreams, did he think he would get that.

Being pulled by the heat, he continues forward. Walks straight for the boy now sticking his other arm through. He stands by the bars a moment, staring at the boy. He doesn't understand what he does, or why. He just, does. His face contorts into a smile, a genuine smile. Something he never remembers doing. And his eyes sting, making them leak like the boy across from him.

He has a better understanding of his movements now. He can feel the memories resurfacing. The memories of being younger and scared. Of crying into the old mans shoulder and begging to be let out. Begging for a chance. For a taste of what he would never get.

With this better understanding, his arms dart through the bars and wrap around the boy. He pulls him closer and cries into the metal. But it's ok. Because this boy has brought something for him. Brought something back to him that he had long since abandoned. His feelings. His strive to make everyone notice that he is good. That he is not the demon they say he is. That he isn't going to kill anyone. That they're safe with him.

* * *

 

The raven stiffens a little at the touch, not really expecting it. But he can understand. Or at least, he thinks he does. Being alone for so long hurts. He's only been alone for a month, and it still _aches_ inside. He can't imagine what this boy must be feeling. The extent of the pain. But he can understand wanting the warmth back. The warmth another human can provide. He yearns for it too.

So, he lets the boy hug him. Let's him cry into the bars and, by extension, his shoulder. Because he needs this. He needs to know that, not everyone will throw him aside. Judge him even though they don't _know_ him. Needs to know, that someone will care.

And he does. He cares that there is someone hurting like him. More so even. Because, if he cares about the blonde hugging him tight. Then the blonde will care back. And that's what they both want. Someone to care for them. Someone to help them feel ok. Even if the world wants to tell them it's not. Because, that's what everyone wants. Someone to acknowledge their _existence_. Someone to care that they are _here_. That they have emotions just like everyone else.

So when the ninja finally pry them apart, he makes a deal. He tells the boy, he will visit him everyday. He will bring him food. He will bring clothes. And he will fight to get him out of the cage. Will help him break the bars. In exchange, the blonde must fight too. For, the only person who can break the cage he is trapped in, is himself. Sure, others can help, and wear down the metal. But, in the end, the only one who can free you, is you.


End file.
